COMO CONSIUIERON SUS ARMAS
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: Os preguntáis que tipo de armas tendrían las 4 A si no usaran sus poderes, pues aqui os dejo una pequeña historia de como consiguieron sus armas ninjas ok, espero que os guste.


enemigo de mi enemigo version yumiishiyama88:

Aqui voy a escribir de como april y las 4 A consiguen sus armas y en esta sere breve por que solo pondre las escenas del episodio gambito de baxter, asi no os aburrire, y ademas asi sabreis que armas seran y sera divertido escribirlo.

empezamos las chicas se siguen entrenando y se preparan para los golpes de splinter.

splinter;hayime. primero fue azumi, le daba sus golpes y los esquivaba, despues cambio aamy, despues a amber, despues a azrapero sus golpes eran mas fuertes, y por ultimo april-yame, muy bn,otras vez señoritas.

april:sensee no es que disfrutemos entrenando ukes 6.000.

azra:al grano, cuando nos daras armas.

azumi:es verdad los chicos ya tienes la suya, y sobre todo esa em un tono desagradable.

amber:y creo que nos corresponde obtener un arma.

amy:y quiero saber cual sera la mia.

splinter:pero chicas vosotras ya poseeis el arma que una kunoichi pueda poseer, la mente, y vosotras ya teneis vuestras armas naturales.

azumi:esas estan bienpero yo quiero uno ninja.

azra: no me basta con solo lanzar bolas de fuego.

april_ademas cuando se a visto al alguien golpear con la mente.

amber:y usted mismo lo dijo sensee, que pasara si un dia nos quedamos sin nuestros poderes.

amy:como nos defenderiamos entonces.

splinter:cierto, vamos a elejir vuestras armas, quien va la primera.

todas menos april:APRIL.

april:seguro?.

azumi:si tu llegastes antes que nosotras, asi que tu eres la primera en obtenerla.

azra:ademas asi seras la primera probarla para que asi sepamos cual es mejor para cada una.

amber:por supuesto.

amy:adelante , pasando a otra escena splinter enseñaba un bo con cadena, hizo los movientos, y al terminar las chicas apludieron.

splinter:recuerda april, el arma elige a su dueño, tanto como tu la eliges a y april intento, pero se le engancho al arbol.

april:creo que eligio al arbol.

amber:ahi april no es asi como el maestro lo ha hecho, dejame mostrarte. dijo cogio el bo y empezo a girarlo, he hizo movimientos mas fluidos- y mira si te enredas con el arbol, prueba esto-dijo agarando la rama y dando un salto espectacular y termino.

amy:caray amber a sido increible.

amber:lo ves april es facil.

splinter:es tan facil que es perfecto para ti.

amber:que, pero si yo solo, le queria mostrar, no era mi intención quitarsela.

april:tranquila amber, splinter tiene razón, se te da mejor que a mi, asi que para ti.

amber:en serio, es genial, ya tengo mi arma. dijo dando mas demostraciones- ya vereis cuando se lo enseñe a donnie; y luchemos sera genial.

splinter:bn prosigamos. en otra escena muestra una gran maza, se lo da april y intenta levantarlo.

april:venga vamos haya, arriba, lo levanta pero se le cae atras tumbandola, azra lo coge y como ya sabeis es muy fuerte y no le pesa nada.

azra:eres demasiado floja para esto.

splinter;y tu demasiado fuerte para eso.

azra:y eso.

splinter:con la fuerza que tienes imagina que le das a alguien con esaarma.

azra:ya se que quiere otra escena april tenia dos kamas, probava con ellos y parecia que les salia bien, pero en una parte se le escapa girando y a la vuelta estuvo a punto de darle a april pero azra lo detuvo.

azra:has estado cerca.

april:si es verdad.

azra:deja que te enseñe como se hace. dijo he hizo uno movimientos alucinantes y los girar y lanzo uno y lo cogio al vuelo-tachan facil y sencillo.

splinter:y parece que te ha elegido a ti.

azra:a mi, uy, lo siento april, te he quitado tambien el arma.

april:no importa, puedes quedartelo, ademas prefiero que lo tengas tu, por sino acabaria mal.

azra:entonces ya tengo arma, ya veras raph, nos lo pasaremos bn.

splinter:vale pero sin pasarse.

azra:claro, por supuesto.

splinter:sera mejor que sigamos buscando.

mas adelante april probava un kurarifundo.

splinter:no olvides, tus movimientos deben ser fluidos, dijo y lanzo la cadena hasta un punto que casi le da a las chcas.

amy:april, ten cuidado, mira cuando dice fluido debe ser asi, dijo haciendo otra muestra, lo hacia tambien como mickey, y cuando usaba sus lianas.

splinter:lo hace muy bn amy.

amy:es que mickey puff me ha enseñado.

splinter:espera un momento, dijo, de un cajon saco una kurarifundo mas largo y de oro.

amy:guau es precioso.

splinter:pruebalo.

amy:sera un placer. dijo enseñando y se le daba tan bien como el corto.

, es perfecto.

amy:de verdad, genial ya tengo arma, pero lo siento april yo tambien te la he quitado.

april:no pasa, como a dicho el maestro cada arma elige a su dueño.

amy:es verdad. en un movimiento ledio alcuadro de splinter- o maestro no sabe cuanto lo siento, de verdad, o quienes son.

azumi:es usted maestro.

splinter:asi es.

amy:que guapo era, y su mujer es muy hermosa, me recuerda un poco azumi.

azumino lo diras por que soy japonesa.

amy:tal vez.

estaba nada mal.

april: y el bebe es precioso.

amy:como se llamaba su mujer y su hija.

splinter:se llamaba tang shen y miwa.

azumi:que nombres tan hermosos.

amber:siento mucho que los perdiera.

azra:si ese tipo shredder no tiene perdon, ya me encantaria darle una gran lección cuando alguien acaba con alguien de tu familia.

splinter:te lo agradezco azra, pero no te preocupes.

april:tienes razón, pero la bebe es realmente hermosa.

splinter:si miwa ahora tendria aproximadamente vuestra edad.

amy:a mi me hubiera gustado conocerla.

splinter:me gusta pensar que hubiera llegado a ser una buena chica, inteligente, fuerte valiente, hermosa y dulce y amable, como vosotras, tengo a mis hijos pero vosotras sois como unas hijas para mi y me siento orgulloso de vosotras.

amy:o amy dandole un abrazo, las demas tambien hicieron lo mismo.

splinter:ahora que me acuerdo esperarme aqui, tengo algo para april y azumaya.

en otras escena esperron al sensee y salio de su cuarto, en una mano tenia algo parecido a un abanico de metal un tessen.

splinter:tenia la intención de regalarle esto a mihija algun día, ahora quiero que lo tengas tu april.

april:es precioso.

azra:un abanico.

azumi:es un tessen es de metal, sirve para protegerse, controlar y golpear.

splinter:y corta cabezas.

april:creo que ya hemos encontrado mi arma.

azra:guau, aun que las mias molan mas.

splinte:y azuma, toma- dijo enseñandole un ninjato osea una espada parecida a la de karai solo que venia con una daga incorporado- este ninjato pertenecia a mi esposa, la usaba cuando la conocimos y ahora quiero que la tengas tu.

azumi:pero es un recuerdo de su mijer esta seguro.

splinter:nada me haria mas feliz, y con esa daga puedes tener mucha posibilidades y una cosa mas, esto uchiwas.

azumi:abanicos.

splinter:no son tessen pero desde una caida grande siempre te pueden ser utiles, y espero que cuideis bn vuestras armas y entreneis mucho con ellas, confio que sabreis manejarlas.

todas:hi sensee. y ahi acabo la historia de como april y las 4 A consiguen sus armas ninjas preparadas para luchar jejejeje, espero que os haya gustado y disfruteis y comenteis.

sayonara.


End file.
